You, Me, and Angela Baker makes Three
by Fooldartz
Summary: Cat tricks Jade into spending the weekend at Tori's house. Fortunately for Jade (and unfortunately for Tori) Jade has the Sleepaway Camp Survival Pack in her bag. Eventual Jori romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

Chapter One

Jade's POV

Jade scowled and leaned back in the car seat. "Why am I here again Cat?" Jade demanded. Cat had been assigned to Tori for Secret Santa, and for some reason she had insisted on Jade coming with her to give Tori her present.

"Because you're a good friend." Cat said happily, turning off her car. "And you promised to help me give Tori her gift." Jade snorted, and Cat turned to face her. "Jade, don't forget that you owe me a favor, okay?" Jade frowned at the seriousness in Cat's tone, but she nodded reluctantly. Cat beamed. "Great! Let's go!" She said happily, getting out of the car. Jade followed, slightly concerned by the fact that Cat didn't appear to have a present with her. "Stand right here." Cat said, pointing to a spot right next to the door, but out of sight to anybody standing in the doorway, as long as they only looked in front of them. Jade raised an eyebrow at this odd request, but did as Cat asked. Smiling, Cat turned and rang the doorbell. Tori opened the door, looking tired. She smiled though when she saw that it was Cat at the door. Jade had the feeling that the smile wouldn't be nearly as genuine if she'd seen Jade.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Tori asked, confused.

"Merry Christmas!" Cat said excitedly. "I'm your Secret Santa!" Tori's eyes widened.

"Really?" Cat nodded enthusiastically, and Jade rolled her eyes at the stupidity of that question. Why would Cat lie about that? Tori frowned and looked at Cat, noticing the lack of any obvious present.

"Where's the present? Did you forget it?" Cat giggled and shook her head, then grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her into view.

"It's right here!" Jade and Tori both stared at the happy redhead, utterly baffled by this statement.

"Jade has the present?" Tori asked, still too confused to be surprised by Jade's presence. Cat shook her head and giggled again.

"No silly! Jade is the present!" Jade and Tori both stared at her in horror and shock.

"What?" Jade and Tori yelled. Cat nodded, oblivious to the other two girl's dismay.

"You always say that you want to be better friends with Jade, so she's going to spend the weekend with you." Cat said happily. Jade and Tori continued to stare at her for a few seconds, then Jade snapped out of it.

"Oh, hell no!" Jade growled, trying to pull away. However, Cat had a surprisingly strong grip, and she couldn't get away.

"You owe me for getting you the scissors from The Scissoring!" Cat reminded her. Jade scowled.

"I'll do something else for you! Anything else!" Jade said, trying to get away. Cat shook her head stubbornly.

"No! You promised to help me with this!" Cat said, pushing Jade into Tori's house. Tori grabbed Jade, holding her tightly to keep the goth girl from falling over. Cat squealed happily, pulled the door shut, and ran off.

"That was…different." Tori said, still holding Jade. Jade nodded, and then, realizing the position she was in, shove Tori away. Tori took it without comment, used to Jade not being the nicest person to her. The worst part of it though, was that Cat was right. She did want to be Jade's friend. This wasn't exactly how she'd envisioned their friendship starting though. "What do you want to do?" She asked Jade, turning to face the goth girl.

"Leave." Jade growled, not looking at Tori.

"Well that's not really an option, is it?" Tori said. "You live too far away to walk, and I don't have a car. My parents and Trina are both gone, and they took their cars with them. Besides, if you leave, Cat will never forgive you." Jade sighed. She'd never say it out loud, but Tori was right.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tori repeated. Jade thought it over, and reached into her Gears of War bag. She'd been confused when Cat had insisted that she bring it, but now she was glad she'd brought it.

"We'll watch a movie." Jade announced, not looking up from inside her bag.

"Okay, what movie?" Tori asked, walking over to the movie shelf next to the TV. Jade snorted.

"Yeah, no. I'm not watching one of your movies Vega." She said. Tori turned to face her, offended.

"What's wrong with the movies I have?" She demanded.

"I'm long past the point where Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Care Bears entertain me." Jade said, giving Tori a smirk.

"I don't own any of those!" Tori snapped.

"Then what were you going to suggest?" Jade asked, still smirking.

"Hercules?" Tori said quietly. Jade was impressed despite herself. She'd been sure that Tori would suggest a kid's movie, but at least she'd had the decency to pick a movie that Jade would like. However, Jade had different plans.

"Okay, not a bad choice, I'll admit." Jade said, pulling a small white box out her bag. "But no, we're watching this."

"I'm not watching Saw again!" Tori said quickly. Jade had snuck the first and second Saw movies past Tori, and had left Tori permanently scarred. Jade smirked.

"Don't worry; it's not a Saw movie." She told Tori. "It's not even torture porn."

"Then what is it?" Jade smiled, opened the box, and pulled out the first of three DVDs, tossing it to Tori.

"Sleepaway Camp." Tori stared at the artwork apprehensively. The image of a large knife piercing a tennis shoe didn't fill her with confidence about her odds of enjoying the movie.

"This is going to be like The Scissoring, isn't it?" She asked, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice. That movie had been better than Saw, but she hadn't exactly enjoyed it.

"Kind of." Jade said, sitting down on the couch. "It is a Slasher movie. That's where the similarities end though." She frowned impatiently when Tori didn't move. "Well? Put the movie in Vega." Tori looked at Jade, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Can we please watch Hercules instead? You can watch this after I fall asleep."

"No." Jade said shortly. "Put it in, and then get over here." Tori gulped, and then did as Jade had said.

_Two hours later_

Tori stared at the now blank screen in horror. Jade turned on the couch to face Tori, an evil smile on her face. "Well Vega? What did you think?" Tori turned and stared at Jade, her mouth open. "Shut your mouth, you'll swallow a fly." Jade said teasingly, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"That was horrifying!" Tori yelled. "That was worse than Saw!" Jade frowned in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"How was that worse than Saw? The kills were a lot less gory, and the camera sucked most of the time."

"But the ending! Oh my gosh, the ending!" Jade smirked. Tori sat there, trying to get over what she'd just seen. "We're watching Beauty and the Beast now." Jade frowned.

"What happened to Hercules?" She asked. She didn't hate Beauty and the Beast, but she was confused by the change of movies.

"It's too violent. I need something light and fluffy." Tori said, getting up and changing the movies.

"If you want fluffy Disney, then maybe we should watch The Great Mouse Detective." Jade suggested, smiling. Tori turned and gave her a dry look.

"I'm not an idiot Jade. I've seen The Great Mouse Detective." Jade shrugged.

"It was worth a shot." Tori rolled her eyes and turned back to the DVD player. She walked back to the couch, handing Jade Sleepaway Camp. A few minutes into Beauty and the Beast though, something that Jade had said hit her.

"What do you mean, the camera sucked?" Jade shrugged.

"The camera was awful. Half the time it's so blurry it looks like it was shot on a home video camera." Tori frowned.

"I thought you really liked Sleepaway Camp." Jade shrugged again.

"It's okay. The twist ending is great, Angela is pretty creepy, and the kills were creative." Tori frowned. She agreed with Jade on the last two, and she had to admit that the twist was…unexpected and creepy. The difference between Jade and Tori though, was that Tori didn't like these things. "On the other hand though, the camera sucked, the dialogue wasn't the greatest, and a lot of the actors weren't that great." Tori frowned, confused by the fact that Jade carried the movie around if she didn't love it, but decided to just focus on the movie instead.

_Two hours later_

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Tori asked, turning the TV off.

"No, we need to go to bed." Jade said, yawning. "I need you wide awake for tomorrow when we watch Unhappy Campers." Tori looked at her apprehensively.

"What's that?" Jade gave Tori a smile. A very scary smile.

"Sleepaway Camp 2." Tori's eyes widened, and Jade cut her off before she could say anything. "Don't argue Vega, you'll never win. Now go to bed." Tori gave Jade a frown, this time of concern.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jade shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Tori gave her a look.

"Jade, you're taller than the couch is long. And besides, you don't have any blankets."

"Where do you suggest that I sleep then? Trina's bed." Tori shook her head empathetically.

"Noooo."

"Then where?" Tori shrugged as if the answer was obvious. And to her, it was.

"My bed." Jade gave her a look that was a mixture of confusion and disgust. Tori sighed. "Come on Jade, relax. My bed is a queen. We won't even touch each other." Jade still didn't move. "Look, as much as you may dislike it, you're my guest, and I refuse to let you sleep on the couch." Jade sighed in defeat. Tori was impressively stubborn, and Jade knew that she'd never leave Jade alone.

"Fine. But if your blankets are pink, I'm going back to the couch." She told Tori, standing up and walking up the stairs. Tori smiled and followed her.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys! I'm doing several things differently than I did in Jori A-Z. I'm trying to tell an overarching story, and I'm not starting with Jade and Tori dating. This takes place a year after the original Christmas Tori. And yes, each of the earliest chapters will be based on them watching the Sleepaway Camp movies, and Jade's opinions are my own. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious.

Chapter Two

Jade awoke to the unmistakable smells of bacon, waffles, maple syrup, and coffee. She was baffled by this for a moment. Besides the coffee, these were not smells that ever existed in her house. At least, they weren't ever appetizing when they did appear. Her confusion was further compounded when she realized that she was sleeping under purple blankets. It wasn't a horrible color, but it was way too bright to belong in her bed room. And then the memories of the last night came back, and her eyes widened. She didn't know what was worse-the fact that she'd slept in the same bed as Tori Vega, or the fact that she hadn't minded it. And to make things worse… Jade sat up, threw the blankets off of herself, and looked down. Sure enough, she was wearing purple pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Once again, the most annoying part of all this was that she didn't mind it. It actually kind of felt…right. Jade thrust that thought to the back of her mind, scowling. She'd clearly taken some kind of blow to the head at some point last night.

Tori turned around as Jade came down the stairs and smiled. "Hey! I made breakfast!"

"I see that." Jade said dryly, walking over to the table and sitting down. Tori handed her a cup of coffee before pouring a glass of orange juice for herself. Jade sipped the coffee, surprised that Tori had prepared it exactly the way she liked it.

"What do you think?" Tori asked with a smile. She'd texted Beck before Jade woke up, explaining the situation and asking how to keep Jade happy and non-violent. He'd responded by telling her how to make Jade coffee.

"It's not bad." Jade said, shrugging. Tori rolled her eyes, and the two set about eating breakfast.

"We're kind of stuck here, so what do you want to do?" Tori asked after a few minutes.

"You know what I want to do." Jade said, smirking.

"Come on Jade, can't we wait before we watch another Slasher movie?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You want to wait until night to watch the movie?" She asked, smiling. Tori thought it over.

"…Fine, put in the movie." Tori sighed, clearing the table. Jade smirked and walked over to the entertainment center, grabbing the box set off the top of the TV and putting Sleepaway Camp 2 in the DVD Player. Turning the TV on, she turned and sat down next to Tori.

"Now, I have a rule Vega." Jade said, turning to stare at her. "No talking." Tori turned to look at her, a confused look on her face.

"Well, yeah. I don't normally try and have a conversation during a movie."

"No, I mean it." Jade said. "You talked during Sleepaway Camp 1. You'd comment on things."

"So? Everyone comments during a movie." Tori said, shrugging.

"Well, I won't stand for it this time, okay Vega? This is my favorite horror movie of all time, bar none, and I won't have you talk over it."

"I thought The Scissoring was your favorite movie?" Tori asked curiously.

"I like The Scissoring. The Scissoring is a good movie. Sleepaway Camp 2 though, is a _great_ movie. It is the Dark Knight or Citizen Kane of Slasher movies." Tori gulped. She liked those movies, but the idea of watching Jade's favorite horror movie scared her. Especially considering the ending of the first movie.

_One hour and twenty minutes later_

"Well?" Jade asked, turning to face Tori. Tori sat there for a while, trying to wrap her head around what she'd just seen.

"It was…really good." Tori said, amazed by the words coming out of her mouth. "I mean, I wish it was less gory, and Angela was really scary, but I liked it." Jade smiled triumphantly, then quickly made her face blank. She was starting to smile way too much around Tori.

"Told you." Jade said, leaning back. Tori didn't respond, she just sat there, trying to come to terms with the fact that she liked Sleepaway Camp 2.

"Disney!" Tori yelled suddenly. Jade gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"We need to watch a Disney movie!" Tori said, standing up. She needed to watch something fluffier now.

"Okay, put in Little Mermaid." Jade said, stretching out across the couch. Tori turned to give Jade a confused look.

"You like The Little Mermaid?"

"Not really. But I know you want something stupid and silly, and I'll be fine with Poor Unfortunate Souls." Tori nodded, accepting this as a good answer, and went to change DVDs. After putting The Little Mermaid in, she turned around to sit back down, only to find Jade still lying down on the couch.

"Jade, could you please move your legs?" Tori asked.

"No." Jade said flatly.

"Where am I supposed to sit then?" Tori demanded.

"There's plenty of floor space Vega." Jade said, shrugging. Tori glared at her, then smiled, and sat on Jade, just above her legs. "What are you doing?" Jade demanded, glaring at Tori. Tori shrugged.

"You won't move, and I'm not sitting on the floor." She told Jade, sticking her tongue out. Jade scowled and tried to buck her off, but Tori just grabbed onto the back of the couch. Jade stopped and sighed. She'd get Tori back soon enough.

_Thirty minutes later_

Tori stared at the screen in horror, then grabbed the remote and skipped forward. "What's wrong Vega?" Jade asked, smiling. Tori turned to look at her.

"What's wrong? You ruined my copy of The Little Mermaid!"

"Ruined? I think it's better this way."

"Be…Better? You replaced 'Part of Your World' with traps from Saw!"

"Saw 3 actually." Jade said, smiling up at Tori, who was still sitting on her. "And I kept the audio of the song."

"That just makes it creepier!" Tori moaned, putting her face in her hands. "Now I have to throw it away!"

"Relax Vega, you can have my copy."

"No, I'm scared." Tori said, pouting. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I wouldn't mess with my own copy of a movie." She told Tori.

"Fine." Tori said after thinking it over. "But if I find that you've tricked me…"

"You'll what?" Jade asked, smirking. "What will Sweet Sally Peaches do to mean old Jade?"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested, smacking Jade's stomach.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do?" Jade asked.

"I'm not sure." Tori admitted. "But you won't like it." She said quickly when Jade laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't." Jade said, sitting up. "The question is, will you like my reaction to your punishment?" She whispered in Tori's ear. Tori gulped.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Three

"Jade, do we have to do this?" Tori whined from her position on the couch. It was ten o'clock and dark outside, and Tori really didn't want to watch another Slasher movie. Jade turned, smirking.

"Oh, be quiet Vega. It's your fault we didn't get to this movie until now."

"How is this my fault?" Tori demanded, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, if you hadn't insisted on that Disney marathon, we wouldn't have had to watch Sleepaway Camp 3 this late at night."

"It's your fault for screwing up my copy of the Little Mermaid! I had to get those images out of my head!"

"And then you made me watch My Little Pony!" Jade continued, shuddering. "That was awful."

"Come on, even you have to admit that it's a good show!" Tori said defensively. Jade paused and thought it over.

"It was well voiced, well animated, and the dialogue wasn't awful." She said eventually, turning back to the DVD player.

"I noticed that you liked Fluttershy a lot." Tori said teasingly. "I believe your exact words were 'Most adorable thing ever'."

"It still sucks." Jade growled. "I don't even know if I can call what it had a plot."

"That was just the pilot!" Tori protested as Jade walked back to the couch. "Wait until you see the rest of the series!"

"Oh, no Vega. That is as much My Little Pony as I'll ever see. You'd have to tie me up Clockwork Orange style to make me watch any more of that." She sat down next to Tori. "And you say that Saw's disturbing." Tori gave her an incredulous look.

"How is My Little Pony disturbing?" She demanded.

"What was that pink thing?" Jade screamed, her voice full of confusion. Tori rolled her eyes, grabbed the remote, and hit play.

_Twenty-five minutes later_

Jade stiffened as Tori buried her face in her shoulder as Angela blew up a boy's face with a firecracker, and then burned another boy alive along with the corpses before toasting marshmallows over said fire. To be fair, it was more graphic than most of the stuff Jade had shown her in the last two movies, and Jade had assaulted her with surprise Saw clips earlier that day. So, Jade decided to let it slide. Besides, it wasn't awful, having Tori be so close…Jade's eyes widened as she realized where her thoughts were going, and she quickly turned her attention back to the movie.

Tori smiled, keeping her face pressed against Jade. She'd expected the goth girl to shove her away immediately, and was quite happy that she hadn't. If Jade wasn't going to push her away, then she'd keep her face where it was.

_One hour later_

"Do I need to recap the movie for you?" Jade asked Tori dryly.

"I watched it." Tori protested. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Please. You spent most of the movie with your face in my shoulder."

"It was really scary! That was the worst thing I've seen outside of Saw!" Jade gave a skeptical look.

"What are you talking about? That was way less gory than Unhappy Campers."

"Exactly! It made your mind create what was going on! That's way worse." Jade nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose so. I still like the second one better though."

"Me too." Tori admitted. Jade grinned at her evilly. "What?" Tori asked, scared.

"You just admitted to liking a Slasher movie. Admit it Vega, I'm rubbing off on you."

"No, I just said that I liked Unhappy Campers better than Teenage Wasteland." Tori said quickly. "If anything, I'm rubbing off on you." Jade scoffed.

"Dream on Vega."

"Oh really? So you're saying that the Jade I met almost two years ago would have been willing to watch Cinderella, 101 Dalmatians, and Snow White all in a row without complaining? That she wouldn't have assaulted the TV when forced to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? And that she would have let me cuddle for almost an hour and a half?"

"We didn't cuddle!" Jade snapped, ignoring the other two points. Tori gave a rather Jade-ish smile.

"Whatever you say Jade." Tori said. Jade blushed slightly and got up quickly, walking over to the TV and removing the DVD. Tori smiled and jumped on her back.

"The hell Vegz?" Jade snapped, putting a hand on the top of the TV to keep steady.

"I'm tired and you…what did you just call me?" Jade kept her head down, her face red. She knew exactly what she had said, and she had no idea why she had said it.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked. "I called you Vega, just like I always do." Tori grinned.

"No, I distinctly heard a 'Z'." She told Jade, wishing she could see Jade's face. Jade growled but said nothing, and Tori continued. "Vegz, huh? I like it. It sounds cute."

"No! No, no, no, no!" Jade yelled, the effect ruined by the fact that she sounded more mortified than angry. "Now get off me!"

"No, I'm tired." Tori whined, deciding that she'd teased Jade enough for one night. "Carry me to bed."

"No!"

"But you owe me for making watch two Slasher movies and those clips from Saw in one day." Tori said, nuzzling Jade's neck like a kitten. Jade stiffened, gulped, and then sighed.

"Fine Vega. But just this once, okay? This is not becoming a regular thing." Tori smiled and let out a squeal of happiness, and Jade silently walked up the stairs to Tori's bedroom.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading guys!

Yes, Jade's opinions on My Little Pony are my opinions. Including the bit about Fluttershy. I admit that it is well done, I just don't like it.

No, Tori and Jade will not be watching Sleepaway Camp 4: The Survivor. I don't really care about it. The movie was never finished, and I don't think Jade would want to sit through it either.

If anybody has been wondering if Jade also brought Return to Sleepaway Camp with her…The answer is no. It'll come up later, but not in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious.

"What do you want to do today?" Tori asked, apprehensively. Jade laughed.

"Relax Vega. I'm all out of Sleepaway Camp movies."

"What, no Vegz?" Tori asked teasingly.

"No."

"What's wrong Jadey?" Tori asked, a big goofy grin on her face. " Are you so tough you can't even give me a silly nickname?" Jade glared at her for a moment.

"Yes. Plus, it feels weird to be using pet names while lying in bed together." Tori blushed and rolled away from Jade.

"Agreed."

"And yet you still stay in the bed. Are you trying to tell me something Vega?" Jade asked, smirking. Tori's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, and she hopped out of the bed amazingly quickly, then promptly tripped and fell to the ground. Jade laughed and sat up. "Geez Vega, I didn't know that a human face could turn that red without actually bursting into flames." Tori rolled her eyes and got up.

"You know, a real friend would have offered to help me up instead of just laughing at me." Tori told her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not your friend Vega." Jade said, pushing herself neatly off the bed. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Clearly. I mean, it's not like we've been alone in the same house for almost two days without killing each other. Nor have we been sitting right next to each other watching TV and movies for hours on end, with you occasionally letting me lean on you. And we definitely haven't been sleeping in the same bed." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, Vega, I didn't know that you could do sarcastic." Tori smiled. "Stop it. That's my territory."

"What's my territory then?" Tori asked, pouting.

"Pouting, being nice despite how the other person acts, and being a girly girl."

"I'm not that much of a girly girl!" Tori protested. Jade raised an eyebrow, reached under the bed, and pulled out a large stuffed Pony.

"You realize that _Cat _doesn't watch that show, right?" Jade asked. Tori scowled and snatched the plushy away from Jade.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Tori protested. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, your turn to pick something to do." She told Tori.

"What? Why is it my turn?" Jade shrugged.

"I picked most of what we did yesterday, and you're feeding me. I'm not an ungrateful guest." Tori smiled and checked her PearPhone.

"Well, apparently Trina dropped her car off here on the way to a friend's house early this morning. We could go somewhere." Jade shrugged again.

"Okay. So long as it's not a carnival or a museum." Tori frowned.

"Why not?"

"Carnivals are crowded and smelly, and museums are boring."

"Well, if you don't mind the long drive, my family had season passes to Disneyland." Tori suggested thoughtfully. Jade thought for a second, then pulled out her PearPhone. "What are you doing?" Tori asked warily. Previous experience had taught her to fear when Jade surfed the internet.

"Calm down Vega, I'm just checking the traffic. I'm going to be driving, remember? Unless you managed to make everyone at the DMV forget about that incident with the old lady…" Tori blushed and walked out of the room. Jade laughed and followed after her, pocketing the phone.

_One hour later_

"Traffic sucks." Tori moaned. Jade gave her an incredulous look as they got out of the car.

"Excuse me? You weren't driving, you have no place to talk about crappy traffic."

"But I had to sit there and watch it! Trina doesn't even have any good music."

"You could have asked if you wanted music. I have a Siobhan Magnus CD in my bag." Jade said, locking the door. Tori frowned.

"Who's Siobhan Magnus?" She asked. Jade stared at her, then sighed.

"And thus I resume educating you on good entertainment." She muttered. Tori gulped, making Jade chuckle. "Relax Vega, it's not like I'm going to make you listen to The Kills or the Genitorturers."

"I don't know who either of those are either." Tori admitted.

"Okay, maybe I will make you listen to them." Jade sighed, walking toward the shuttle. Tori gulped again and walked after her.

A few minutes later, Tori pulled out her family's season pass. The lady at the ticket counter looked at her and Jade and smiled, handing back the pass. "You girl's enjoy yourselves." She told them, winking. Tori smiled uncertainly back, utterly confused, while Jade chuckled behind her.

Upon reaching the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, Tori looked at a map of the park. "So, I assume you want to go to New Orleans Plaza first?" She asked, looking up. Jade just smirked, which didn't help her confusion any. "What's so funny?" Tori asked, exasperated.

"Seriously Vega?" Jade asked. "Have you looked around?" Frowning, Tori looked around. There were an awful lot of couples walking around holding hands…and not a single one of them were a boy and a girl.

"You brought me to Disneyland on Gay Pride day?" Tori exclaimed, staring at Jade in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I like coming here on Gay Pride day. There's not a lot of people, so there's never much in the way of lines. But I haven't been able to come here since Beck and I broke up."

"Why not?" Tori asked, frowning. "What does a lack of Beck change?" Jade gave her a look.

"Let me put it this way. Have you ever gone to a park with a pond and tossed a piece of bread in the middle of a group of ducks?" Tori nodded. "You know how they all swarm around it and refuse to leave it alone?" Tori nodded again. "I'm the piece of bread, and all the single lesbians here are ducks." Tori cocked her head to the side, a confused look on her face, and Jade had to fight back the urge to smile at how adorable she looked.

"So, you brought me here to keep the lesbians away?"

"And all the single guys who came here without realizing what day it was." Jade said, nodding. Tori thought it over, then shrugged.

"Alright then. So, New Orleans Plaza?" Jade raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"You're okay with that?" Tori shrugged.

"Well, I still get to go to Disneyland with my friend, so it doesn't matter. And it's not like you brought me here just to watch me squirm."

"No, that's what Goth day is for." Jade told her, smirking. Tori blinked, not sure if she was kidding or not, and moved on.

"Anyway, any day I get to visit Disneyland is a good day. But…" Jade groaned.

"Whaaat?" Tori smiled.

"Two things. First off, after we go on Pirates of the Caribbean and The Haunted Mansion, you have to go on a ride of my choosing." Jade sighed, but, in all honesty, she'd expected this. She had a soft spot for Disneyland anyway. "And second of all, I don't think you thought this through." It was Jade's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we just walk around like normal, people will know we're just friends, which doesn't really work as a deterrent." Jade's eyes widened, and she groaned, realizing that Tori was right. "Don't worry though, I know how to fix that." Tori continued, smiling. Jade didn't like that smile. It reminded her way too much of her own smile.

"And what's that?" Tori's smile grew even bigger, and she grabbed Jade's hand. Jade stared at her for a moment.

"What is this supposed to do exactly?"

"Couples hold hands." Tori said, shrugging. Jade sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." She said, resigned to the fact that Tori was right. She didn't mind holding hands exactly. She'd held Cat's hand before, largely to keep the other girl from running off and getting lost. But holding hands with Tori made her feel…weird. Not bad, just weird. She didn't like that. She liked knowing what she was feeling. Suddenly, Tori leaned against her, jolting her out of thoughts. "What are you doing?" Jade demanded.

"Well, we're acting like a couple, right? This is what I do when I'm dating somebody and happy."

"Well, that's one more reason for me to not date you." Jade said jokingly. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know that was on the table." She said teasingly. Jade blushed and shut her mouth, remaining silent until they reached Pirates of the Caribbean. Tori just smiled and leaned back against Jade.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Alright Vega, what ride do you want to me to go on with you? Winnie the Pooh?" Tori shook her head, smiling, and started to hum. Jade's eyes widened in horror.

"You're kidding right?" Tori shook her head, dragging Tori towards the opposite end of the park. "You're actually going to make me go on It's a Small World?" Tori nodded. "Why?"

"You ruined my copy of The Little Mermaid." Tori said simply. "And I did promise that I'd get you back for that." Jade sighed, resigned to her fate. Tori could be just as stubborn as Cat sometimes.

"Fine, but you're going on the stupid ride with me. That line is way too long for me to be alone." Tori shrugged.

"Okay. It'll let me make sure that you actually ride it anyway."

_Twenty minutes later_

"That was horrible!" Jade moaned as Tori dragged her away from the exit. "You actually like that ride?" Tori turned and gave her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I said, you actually like that ride?"

"What?" Jade opened her mouth, ready to vent all her frustration out at Tori, but the brunette raised a hand, stopping her.

"Just a second." Tori said. She stuck her fingers in her ears and removed two earplugs. "What did you say?" Tori asked, smiling mischievously. Jade stared in disbelief.

"You had earplugs the whole time?" She growled.

"Of course." Tori said. "I wasn't going to listen to that song." She shuddered. "That was your punishment, not mine." Jade glared at her.

"It's official. You've been spending too much time with me." Tori laughed.

"Look, let's go on the Matterhorn now. Then you can laugh at me for screaming like a little girl." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I accept your compromise for now. But revenge will be mine." Tori laughed and took Jade's hand again. Perhaps it was because of the anger and distress caused by the ride, but the fluttery feeling in Jade's stomach came back especially strong. Jade smiled. It really wasn't that unpleasant a feeling.

Author's Notes.

What do you think of Tori's revenge? :)

Seriously though, Tara from Radio Dead Air is right. We should be allowed to throw rocks at It's a Small World.

And as for the whole 'Jade and lesbians' thing, no I'm not saying that all lesbians are perverts. But let's all admit it-if you saw Jade (or Elizabeth Gillies) all alone at Disneyland, and you were also alone, you'd be all over her, trying to get her to go out with you. Or you'd be turned into a shy, incoherent mass of nerves and drool. One or the other.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious.

Chapter Five

"I hate you." Tori muttered. Jade laughed and took a bite of her ice cream cone.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She asked after swallowing, using the 'Tori Voice'.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested, though Jade noticed that she had a slight smile on her face.

"Whatever." Jade said, smirking.

"Seriously though, I hate you. You left me alone in the crowd!" Tori snapped.

"I was buying the ice cream." Jade said defensively.

"And when you were done buying the ice cream, you just stood there watching as I got swarmed!" Tori continued.

"It was cu…fun watching you be all awkward." Jade told her, quickly returning to her ice cream cone. Tori frowned at the slight slip up. Had Jade been about to say cute? She shook her head and returned to the matter at hand.

"I finally had to run over and grab you to get rid of them. And let me guess, if I hadn't grabbed your hand, you would have denied knowing me just to watch them resume flirting?"

"Yep." Jade said with a smirk. "Seriously though, I don't see the problem. You were being hit on by a bunch of confused straight guys, and several lonely lesbians, at the same time. I'm surprised that you didn't like it."

"You brought me here to avoid that same problem!" Tori said, frustrated. Jade shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm me. I don't like people." She said. "You're always on the lookout for a boyfriend though."

"Oh yeah, that would have gone over great." Tori said sarcastically. "Hey there, do you want to go on a date right now? You do? Great, let me just tell my girlfriend that we have another person too." Jade's stomach began fluttering again.

"Your ice cream cone is melting." She told Tori. Tori looked down at her cone. Sure enough, it had started to drip down the cone, with several drops already on her jeans. "Aw, chiz." Tori moaned, wiping it off.

"You could help me." Tori said, glancing at Jade. The goth girl raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to help you rub your thighs?" She asked, smiling slightly. Tori blushed.

"No. " She said quickly. "But you could get some napkins." Jade smirked and got up to go get some napkins.

"Do want to leave now?" Tori asked a few minutes later when they'd finished their ice cream.

"Nope."

"Alright, then let's go on Autopia." Tori said eagerly. It was the one ride that they hadn't gone on that she wanted to go on.

"No." Jade said, a trace of irritation in her voice. She'd already vetoed this plan several times.

"Why not?" Tori asked, pleading. "You've never given me a serious answer." Jade sighed and stood up, turning so that she was standing in front of Tori.

"Okay Vega, look behind you." Tori turned around frowning, and saw several Autopia cars drive by on the other side of the fence. "You see those cars?" Tori turned back to face her, nodding. "Good. Now look at my legs." Tori did. "You see how long they are? You see how tight my jeans are?" She asked, turning around to model her legs. Tori nodded silently. "Do either of those things suggest that I can ride in those cars comfortably?" Tori shook her head. "So, are we agreed that we're not going on Autopia?" Tori nodded making Jade frown. "Vega." Tori didn't respond. "Vega." Still nothing. "Tori!" Tori jumped slightly, and she quickly looked up at Jade's eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, sounding slightly guilty.

"Stop ogling me." Jade said, leaning down to glare right in Tori's face.

"I wasn't ogling!" She protested. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Please. You were practically eating my legs with your eyes." Tori blushed, and Jade continued. "So now, not only do I have to worry about you staring at my breasts, I have to worry about you staring at my legs."

"I don't stare at your breasts!" Tori protested. Jade laughed.

"Yeah, you do. I've seen you do it."

"Well, you stare at me!" Jade looked away, then back at Tori.

"You wish." She laughed nervously.

"No, I've seen you do it." Tori said triumphantly. Jade glared at her, and she sighed. "Okay, we're both guilty, alright? Now, what do want to do? We've gone on every ride here." Jade grinned.

"You seem to be forgetting that there's another park." She told Tori. The brunette groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. You cannot go to Disneyland without going to California Adventure."

"I can. I can do it quite easily." Tori said quickly. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez Vega, calm down. The Grizzly River Run is closed this late in the year."

"The Grizzly River Run isn't an issue!" Tori said. "I just don't like thrill rides." Jades' face softened, and she sat down next to Tori, putting a nervous hand on the other girl's back.

"Look Vega, I don't get to come here that often, so let's make a deal. You go to California Adventure with me, and I'll do whatever you want when we get back to your house." Tori looked at her, ignoring the goosebumps and butterflies that Jade's hand had raised.

"Anything?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade nodded, and Tori grinned. "Okay, deal." She said, leaping to her feet. Jade frowned, concerned by the eagerness Tori was suddenly displaying.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" She asked slowly.

"Nobody regrets My Little Pony!" Tori said happily, pulling Jade to her feet. Jade groaned, but allowed Tori to drag her around.

_Thirty minutes later_

"What are you smiling about Vega?" Jade demanded as they walked out of Muppet*Vision 3D.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh that hard about anything other than a horror movie." Tori said happily, smiling up at Jade. Jade scowled.

"They were all pity laughs at the stupidity." She said stiffly.

"Oh, come on Jade, it's okay to admit that you like the Muppets! Everyone loves the Muppets."

"I do not." Jade said halfheartedly.

"Come on, admit it. You have a soft side for the socks with attitude." Tori said, poking Jade in the ribs.

"Okay, just for that, we're going on the Tower of Terror." Jade said, dragging Tori towards the tower.

"I don't want to!" Tori protested, dragging her feet.

"Well I didn't want to on It's A Small World, and I'm sure that you'll make me go to Cars Land. This is my payback." Tori groaned.

_Twenty minutes later_

"No." Jade said flatly, folding her arms.

"Come on Jade, I didn't make you go to Cars Land." Tori pleaded.

"Only because you didn't want to be assaulted with Larry the Cableguy's voice. Don't pretend like that was some kind of act of charity." Jade said. They were standing in front of the new Little Mermaid ride, and Tori was trying to convince Jade to go on the ride.

"Why won't you go on it?" Tori asked. "Give me a real reason." Jade scowled.

"Fine. Just give me a moment." She sighed, pulling out her PearPhone.

"What are you doing now?" Tori asked warily. Jade smiled and spoke into her phone.

"Getting ready to play a game Tori." Tori's eyes widened in horror. Jade was using an app that let her talk like Billy from Saw.

"Aw, dang it. Now I'm getting flashbacks to that DVD you ruined." Tori moaned.

"We could just not go on the ride." Jade said hopefully, turning off the app. Tori shook her head stubbornly.

"I'll live." She said, dragging Jade into the line.

_Twenty minutes later_

"I win, I win." Tori taunted as they walked out of Toy Story Mania. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Jade said, pulling Tori towards California Screamin'. Tori gulped, but said nothing.

_Ten minutes later_

"Jeez Vega." Jade said jokingly, leaning Tori against her shoulder. "I thought you were going to faint on me."

"I'm sorry." Tori said weakly as Jade sat her down on a bench. To say that Tori had not handled the roller coaster well was an understatement. To say that she looked close to death was closer to the truth.

"You don't need to apologize." Jade said, frowning at Tori.

"But I can't go on anything other rides." Tori protested. "I ruined the rest of the day for you." Jade shrugged.

"I don't mind. We rode all my favorite rides already anyway." She said, looking at Tori thoughtfully. The fluttering in her stomach had gone into overdrive. Tori looked like a wet kitten-weak and in need of protection, but also adorable.

"Still…" Tori started to say.

"Screw this." Jade muttered, cutting her off. Tori frowned, confused.

"What…" Jade cut her off again, this time by straddling her waist and kissing her on the lips. Tori stiffened in surprise, and Jade quickly removed her lips.

"Sorry." Jade said nervously, looking away. "I just…I guess I just couldn't help myself." Tori frowned thoughtfully, then put a hand on the back of Jade's head and pulled her into another kiss. Jade's eyes widened, then closed as she pressed herself against Tori.

"I couldn't help myself either." Tori said with a smile when they broke apart. Jade laughed in relief, and they kissed again.

"Dang Vega, it's a good thing it's gay pride day." Jade said teasingly, resting her forehead against Tori's. "Can you imagine the looks we'd be getting on a regular day?" Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"Yeah, I can. They'd be giving me looks of utter jealousy."

"Probably." Jade said smugly. Tori laughed and pulled her into another, deeper kiss.

_One hour later_

"Are you ready?" Tori asked as they walked into her house. Jade yawned and stretched.

"Yep." She said, heading for the stairs. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade, stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, smiling.

"Bed. It's 10 o'clock and we have school tomorrow." Jade said, confused by the question. Tori shook her head.

"Not yet you're not. Remember our deal?" Jade frowned and she turned around in Tori's arms to face her.

"You know, you wanted me to kiss you, so technically I already did what you wanted." Jade said, trying to get out of it.

"Yes, but the deal was that you'd do whatever I wanted when we got back to my house." Tori said, smiling. Scowling, Jade tried to pull her into another kiss, but Tori let go and jumped back.

"Oh no you don't." Tori said with a smile. "You're not getting out of this one. Now go get on the couch." Jade sighed and climbed over the back of the couch as Tori put in another DVD.

"I hate you." Jade growled, attempting to scoot down the couch away from Tori. Tori just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"No you don't. You love me." Jade sighed and cuddled up against her.

"Fine. You got me. I still hate this show though." Tori laughed and hit play.

Author's Notes

Well? What do you think? Was their kissing a good payoff, or too soon?

Yes, Jade does love the Muppets. Everyone loves the Muppets. Scientists have proved that if you don't love the Muppets, you have no soul. God bless Jim Henson.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Six

"Hey, time to get up." Tori said, gently shaking Jade awake. Jade groaned and rolled over, ignoring her. Tori frowned and shook Jade harder. Jade grunted, waving her away.

"Leave me alone." Jade said, trying to move away from Tori.

"We need to go to school." Tori said in frustration, shaking Jade again.

"I'm too tired and sore. You really did a number on me last night." Jade, rolling over and smirking at Tori. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"You now, sex jokes really don't work when the other person knows you didn't have sex."

"I was just talking about the fact that watching My Little Pony causes the bad kind of pain." Jade said, sitting up and smirking. "Jeez Vega, what kind of dreams were you having last night?" Tori blushed furiously, and Jade continued. "I mean, I heard you moan my name a few times, but I just thought you were dreaming about California Screamin'."

"I was not!" Tori protested. "I record myself every night to make sure that I don't snore, and I already checked last night's recording. I didn't make a single noise." Jade just stared at her.

"Really Vega? Really?" Tori glared at her.

"Hey, if you'd grown up listening to Trina snore, you'd want to make sure that you don't snore too." She told Jade defensively. Jade frowned thoughtfully.

"How is that supposed to help you though?" She asked. "I mean, if you find out that you snore, so what? Snoring isn't a mental issue. You can't decide to stop snoring."

"Yeah, but if I discover that I'm snoring, then I can use nose plugs or something to stop myself." Tori said, shrugging. Jade just shook her head, laughing. "Now get dressed, we've got school in an hour." Tori said, getting off the bed.

"No, I think I'll just show up late today." Tori frowned at her in disapproval.

"May I ask why you're planning on being purposefully late?" She asked.

"I need to run home and get some clothes." Jade said. "I didn't bring any with me after all."

"Why don't you just wear some of mine?" Tori asked, confused. "That's what you've been doing for the last two days."

"Yeah, but that was to wear around the house, and to Disneyland where I knew I wasn't going to meet anybody I know. This is school, and I don't like how your clothes look." Tori folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, glaring at Jade. Jade's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"On me! I don't like how your clothes look on me. They look great on you." She said quickly. Tori lowered her eyebrow, but continued to glare at Jade. Jade frowned, and then sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to school with you." She muttered, getting up.

"Yay!" Tori yelled, hugging Jade. Jade frowned.

"You just want to rub the fact that we're dating now in everyone's face, don't you?" She demanded.

"Maybe." Tori teased. "But can you honestly say that you don't want to do the same thing?" Jade smirked in response and kissed Tori.

"Could you make me some coffee?" Jade asked when they broke apart. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"That was random."

"It's morning." Jade said with a shrug. "I need it to wake up." Tori rolled her eyes.

"My kiss didn't do it?" She asked, smirking.

"Nope." Jade said dryly. "Now get out so I can change." Tori laughed, kissed her again, and left.

_One hour later_

There was no small amount of confusion among the students of Hollywood Arts when Jade West and Tori Vega walked into the school holding hands. And when they proceeded to make out when the bell rang signaling that they'd need to go to their separate classes…well, the nurse had to treat a lot of students who'd walked into walls, lockers, and doors in shock that day.

_Four hours later_

"Okay, just get on with it." Jade said, sounding tired. She and Tori were at lunch with the rest of their group, and she was starting to get tired of the others' behavior.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cat said, failing to sound convincing on any level. The others nodded in agreement, and Tori looked at Jade in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Robbie asked, the nervousness evident in his voice. Jade sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt any of you. If you lost the bet, just hand the money over to whoever won."

"What bet?" Tori demanded, looking deeply confused. Andre sighed in defeat as he and Robbie pulled out their wallets.

"Who told you?" He asked, opening it. Jade leaned back and smiled triumphantly.

"Nobody told me. I just guessed. I mean, there was no way you'd be this awkward about me and Tori hooking up. None of you were this awkward when Cat and Beck got together."

"You bet on whether or not Jade and I would get together after spending the weekend together?" Tori demanded in disbelief.

"Yep." Robbie said glumly, handing the money over to Beck.

"I figured it would take at least one more weekend for you two to finally hook up." Andre said, handing his money to Cat.

"Never underestimate the power of hormones and a subconscious crush." Beck said, as he and Cat pocketed the money.

"Well…I suppose that it was a pretty good Secret Santa gift." Tori admitted.

"Oh, so I'm an it now?" Jade demanded. "I watch My Little Pony with you, and I still only qualify as an it?" Tori got a panicked look.

"I didn't mean that!" She said quickly. "I just…" Jade just laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Calm down, I was only teasing you Vegz." Tori smiled, and the others stared. "What?" Jade snapped, glaring at them.

"Vegz? Like, with a 'Z' at the end?" Beck asked, making Cat giggle.

"Yeah, so what?" Jade demanded. "I gave my girlfriend a pet name, I'm allowed to do that."

"Does Tori have a pet name for you?" Andre asked with a smile.

"No." Jade said quickly.

"Yes I do Jadey." Tori said with a smile. The others laughed, and Jade glared. "Aw, don't be like that Jadey." Tori said teasingly, using the voice usually reserved for babies. Jade turned away, folding her arms. Tori leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jade, kissing her on the neck.

"Fine. I forgive you." Jade sighed. "But if you ever call me…that" She shuddered. "again, I will do terrible things to you, and to your My Little Pony plushies." Tori frowned, then nodded. The bell rang, and Jade got up, kissing Tori on the top of the head. "I've got to get to history, I can't be late again. See you soon." Tori smiled, then pulled out her PearPhone.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what I should get Jade for Christmas." Tori said. After a minute of searching, she found something that made her eyebrows shoot up. "There's another Sleepaway Camp movie?" She asked. "Hey, have any of you guys heard of Return to Sleepaway Camp?" The others looked at each other, then shook their heads. "I don't think Jade has it, she said she didn't have any Sleepaway Camp movies beyond what she showed me." Tori said thoughtfully. The two minute bell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts, and she ran off to class.

Author's Notes

The return of the pet names! Next chapter-Presents and Return to Sleepaway Camp! Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious.

Preemptive Author's Notes

Just a quick little shout out to two of the people who have posted reviews for this story.

Metatron85: Your comment on Chapter 4 was hilarious. Seriously, your comment is the reason why I won't allow myself to check the reviews I get during class anymore.

Mage835: I found my copy at FYE, though you can watch all of it on YouTube now. But before you go watch it…well, just continue reading the story.

Chapter Seven

"Anybody home?" Jade called out, opening the door to Tori's house.

"Yeah. And you're really lucky there is, or that would just be creepy. And possibly illegal." Tori said, turning to grin at her from the couch.

"Your parents are still out of town, right?" Jade asked, setting her bag down and looking around.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Tori asked, sounding slightly nervous. She loved Jade, but sometimes Jade scared her.

"I got you a Christmas present, that's all." Jade said, sounding slightly insulted.

"Oh, I got you one too." Tori said, getting up.

"Open mine first." Jade told her, turning around, opening the door, and grabbing a package, which she then presented to Tori.

"Okay." Tori said, smiling and taking it. She quickly unwrapped it revealing a cardboard box. "It's a box." She said, sounding slightly disappointed. Jade pinched the skin between her eyes.

"Vega, open the box before I smack you." She growled. Tori blushed and opened the box, gasping when she saw the contents.

"It's adorable!" Tori exclaimed, pulling out a large Fluttershy plushy.

"Yeah, you better like it." Jade said, smiling. "I can never go back to that Wal-Mart again thanks to that thing." Tori rolled her eyes, set down the plushy, and then pulled her present to Jade out of her purse.

"Now open mine." She said, smiling. Jade smiled and took it. It was a small rectangle that Jade instantly recognized as a DVD. Curious, she unwrapped it.

"Tori, how much did this cost you?" Jade asked after staring silently at the copy of Return to Sleepaway Camp in her hands. Tori frowned in confusion at this odd question.

"It doesn't matter." She said, waving it away.

"Tori…"Jade said, in a tone that demanded obedience. "How much did this cost you?"

"I don't know, ten dollars?" Tori said, confused. Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, then tried to hand Tori fifteen dollars. "Jade, what are you doing? You really don't have to pay me back."

"Take the money Tori." Jade growled. Puzzled, Tori took it.

"Jade, this is fifteen dollars."

"I know. The extra five is because I know that you meant well, and because you're about to be traumatized by what I do to your gift." With that she turned, reached into her bag, and grabbed a pair of scissors and a hammer before walking into the kitchen. Tori followed, utterly baffled by her girlfriend's actions.

"Jade, what are you doing?" She asked. Jade ignored her and set the DVD on a cutting board, then went to the knife block and pulled out a butcher knife. She walked back to the DVD and, completely silently, stabbed the DVD, still in the case, with the knife. "Jade, what the chiz are you doing?" Tori yelped, staring as Jade went to town on the DVD with the knife, hammer, and scissors, all the while remaining completely silent. She then gathered up the pieces, poured them down the drain, and turned on the garbage disposal.

"Yeah, that's right you stupid piece of trash." She growled, glaring down the sink. "Die."

"What was that about?" Tori demanded when Jade turned around.

"Let me tell you a story." Jade said calmly. "During the 1990's, the Sleepaway Camp trilogy largely faded into the realm of nobody remembering it. Then, in the 2000's, the explosion of the internet led to a surge in popularity for the series. So, in 2002, a new Sleepaway Camp movie was green lighted. But the director for this movie was Robert Hiltzik, the director of the first movie, who has expressed his dislike for the sequels several times. It was a bit of an odd choice, seeing as how the majority of the people who wanted another movie were fans of the 2nd and 3rd movies, but whatever. Either way we were getting a new Sleepaway Camp movie. When it finally came out in 2008, we were hyped.

"What we got was garbage. It was a who-dunnit like the first one, but with an obvious killer. To make matters worse, it took itself seriously, every character in it was completely unlikable, it had a twist ending that made no sense, and it had really crappy CGI. And as far as I've been able to tell, it had no editor. In short, imagine if Dark Knight Rises had been as bad as Batman and Robin, or if Harry Potter 7 part 2 had been as bad as the Eragon movie." Tori stared at her.

"Wow, I'm really sorry Jade. I didn't realize how much you hated that movie. If I had, I wouldn't have bought it for you."

"You don't need to be sorry, you had no way to know that." Tori still looked upset, so Jade walked over and hugged her. "Seriously babe, don't worry about it." She said soothingly, kissing her.

"But now I feel all bad because technically, I didn't get you a gift." Tori said, pouting. Jade shrugged.

"Make me a cup of coffee, and don't make me watch any more My Little Pony for the rest of the month, and we'll be even." She said, kissing her again. Tori sighed.

"Deal."

_One week later_

"Hey, babe." Jade said, leaning over to kiss Tori on the cheek. "What did you want to see me about?" Tori had texted her a few minutes ago asking her to come over.

"I wanted to give you something." Tori said brightly, standing up. Jade frowned.

"I told you, you don't have to get me anything." She said. Tori had been trying to make up for giving her Return to Sleepaway Camp all week, and it was starting to make her feel guilty. Tori shrugged and smiled.

"A little late for that now." She said, handing Jade a box. Jade took it hesitantly.

"This box has holes in it." She observed, frowning. Tori smiled.

"Why yes, yes it does. Now, why don't you open it and see what's inside?" Jade thought for a moment, then smirked and put the box on the couch.

"Nah, I think I'll wait until I get home. You know, savor the suspense for a while." Tori folded her arms.

"Jade open it. Now." Jade smiled and sat down next to the box.

"Fine. Sheesh Vega, don't get so upset." Jade opened the box and peered inside. Tori smiled as she saw her girlfriend's eyes widen. Jade reached into the box and carefully retrieved a little black kitten.

"Well?" Tori asked, smiling and sitting down on the other end of the couch. Jade frowned as the kitten blinked sleepily and batted at her hair with a little paw.

"It's adorable." She sighed, cradling it in one arm and stroking its head with her other hand. Tori smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" She asked. "Just so you know though, you can't name her Scissors." Jade glared at her.

"And why can't I?" She demanded.

"Because I already named my kitten Scissors." Tori said, picking up a little white ball that Jade had assumed was a very large, very clean, sock that somebody had balled up and tossed on the couch. It opened its eyes and yawned before nesting in Tori's lap.

"You named your kitten Scissors? Why?" Jade demanded. Tori shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the best thing in my life right now, and I wanted her name to reflect that. I didn't want to call her Jade though, and coffee didn't make sense since she's white. So I named her Scissors." Jade stared at her as she smiled.

"Wow." Jade said finally. "That is both the corniest thing I've ever heard, and the sweetest thing. I don't know how I feel about this."

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'in love'." Tori teased, leaning over and kissing Jade on the nose. Jade wrinkled her nose, then looked down at the little kitten in her arms. She was fully awake now, and was looking around curiously.

"Angela." Jade said finally.

"Angela?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow and fighting back a chuckle.

"Yes, Angela. After all, we spent a lot of that weekend watching or talking about Sleepaway Camp, and that's what defines the weekend together. If you're going to be corny about this, the so will I." Tori laughed.

"Alright then, Angela it is." She said, reaching behind her. "And I've got something else for you too." Smiling, Tori pulled out the DVD copy of My Little Pony season 2, sliding it across the couch towards Jade.

"You better just mean that you want me to watch it, and not that you bought it for me." Jade said, glaring at it. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Of course I didn't buy it for you. You'd just destroy it."

"No I wouldn't." Jade protested. "It takes a special level of hate to make me destroy a DVD. I'd just give it back to you." Intrigued by the random colorful object, Angela crawled from Jade's arms to sniff the DVD. She batted at it with her paw, stared at it for a moment, then turned around and when back to Jade's arms. "That's my girl." Jade said happily. "Shun the evil cartoon, shun!" Tori sighed.

"Look, how about we watch Sleepaway Camp 2, and then we watch Season 2, alright?" Jade mulled it over.

"Deal." She said finally, leaning over and kissing Tori on the lips.

Author's Notes

Okay, I'll make this perfectly clear. I was not exaggerating how bad Return to Sleepaway Camp is. In fact, the stuff Jade did to it is pretty much exactly what my friends and I did when we finished the movie the first time. The only difference is, my friend Maria took it out back and shot it with a shotgun before we went at it with various weapons. And then the next day she went out and bought a calico kitten she named Lucy to make herself feel better. Kittens make everything better according to her, so I decided to put it in the story.

And now, for the sad news. This was the last chapter guys! This story is over, I can't think of anything left for me to say in it. I thank each and every one of you who's read and reviewed this story, thank you so much! Bye!


End file.
